Cerumen or ear wax is a waxy substance produced in the ear canal. Wax buildup is due to accumulation of cerumen as well as dirt and debris. However, excess production or impaction of cerumen can press painfully against the ear drum and can also impair hearing. Ear wax buildup can also interfere with hearing aids.
There are several methods of removing excess cerumen. A common method is to syringe the ear canal with warm water flushing the cerumen out with the water. Various solutions of oils, peroxide, glycerine or detergents are also used to flush the ear canal. Cotton swabs are also commonly used, but not recommended as they generally only remove a small amount of wax and push the rest further into the ear canal.
Physically picking or scraping the earwax out with an ear pick or curette is yet another method of removing ear wax usually performed by a health professional under direct observation with magnification.
A less common method is ear candling which is the practice of lighting a specially made hollow ear candle and placing the unlit end in the patient's ear. It is claimed to create a slight vacuum that draws out debris and wax.
There are some complications or risks associated with these various types of ear wax removal such as damage to the ear drum from excess pressure or physically perforating the ear drum.
A key limitation in the removal of ear wax or cerumen is the inability to directly observe the ear canal. A device called an otoscope provides a way to see into the ear canal. The otoscope has a handle and a head with a light source and a magnifying lens with a removable ear speculum that attaches to the front. The speculum is inserted into the external ear canal allowing the examiner to look through the lens into the ear canal. Many models have a detachable sliding rear window allowing instruments to be inserted through the speculum into the ear canal that could be used for removing ear wax. The otoscope can only be used to observe the ear canal before or after flushing, but not during actual ear wax removal as a result the physician must repeatedly stop flushing to observe the progress being made.
An object of the present invention is to be able to visually observe the ear wax removal during flushing or vacuuming of the fluid and dislodged debris from the ear canal. This objective is achieved as are other features by the use of the present invention described as follows.